


the ex-boyfriends' narrative

by indigo555



Category: RWBY
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, a volume 7 fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo555/pseuds/indigo555
Summary: Qrow and Ironwood reunite for one night in the general's office.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Kudos: 17





	the ex-boyfriends' narrative

James leaned forward, settling his cock deeper in Qrow's ass. Sweat dripped down his temple, down his chest, lungs heaving as he breathed in the cold air of his office. He felt alive and delirious, somewhere in the space between waking and dreaming, his cock hard as a rock and throbbing inside the man he wasn't sure he'd ever get to feel like this again.

He's so small, truly fragile as a bird, muscles so lean and wiry from a lifetime of working in the field. James grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back to reveal the pretty, bobbing column of his throat. Qrow hadn't shaved in a couple days - when he ran his hand over the man's cheeks, thumb swiping over his lips, gray stubble pricked him. Compared to the smoothness of the skin on his chest, it's a turn-on, this biting little imperfection Qrow has revealed to him. 

"You tease," Qrow rasped. "Fuck me. Now."

Anyone else using that tone would be reprimanded. But for Qrow, James just smirked, and traced the knobs of his spine with his fingers, and pushed his head onto the desk. Then he started fucking him, railing his ass hard enough to make the desk quiver, but he doesn't give a damn.

He grunted as he kept fucking him, his ass still as sweet and tight as he remembered, the slick lube coating his cock creating near frictionless contact. Dragging his hands down Qrow's body, he snapped them into the hollows above his sharp hip bones, like they were made to fit there. The throbbing in his cock was unbearable, and the only relief was to keep slamming his hips into Qrow's ass, chasing a relief no one had provided for years, it felt like. Clover's mouth served its purposes when the ache in his cock grew distracting, but nothing compared to this, the throaty moans Qrow made and the way he squirmed, moving his ass back, deeper onto James's cock.

He felt it now, the mounting pressure, and shut his eyes, fucking the man hard and fast and messy, papers flying off his desk from the force of it. He didn't care. All that mattered was this, the release so close, Qrow barking his name. He reached around to grasp the man's cock, found it hard and dripping with pre-cum, and it turned him on more. Knowing Qrow was fucking loving this. That'd he'd missed this even just a fraction as much as James had.

He came with a loud groan, spilling into him. Qrow always liked it that way. 

***

Even when James finished, Qrow's cock was still stiff, almost painfully so. When James saw it, he repositioned them, Qrow sitting on the desk, James kneeling in front of him. A position he never thought he'd see the general in. 

When James took him into his mouth, though, Qrow moaned and tilted his head back. The general worked his tongue over his cock before enveloping it completely, letting it touch the back of his throat. His mouth was hot and wet and everything Qrow needed to satisfy the ache.

He grabbed James's hair, pushing him further down on his cock. "Be a good slut and suck," Qrow whispered. 

James would always deny it, but he loved the dirty talk. The general hummed and moved lower, sucking on his balls, teasing the tender skin with his tongue, and Qrow hissed. His tongue was hot and glorious running up the length of his cock before he wrapped his lips around it once again, working his mouth up and down the shaft, drool coating it. 

Qrow was close. Finally, a release he didn't have to give himself. It made him almost miss James. At least, for the things his mouth could do. And his monster cock. He smirked, remembering how he'd just put that to good use, too.

When he came, he spilled his cum in James's mouth, and the general swallowed every drop like drinking golden ichor. 


End file.
